In general, vending machines simply dispense an article when a user puts coins or paper money for paying for the article into it, and have nothing specifically enjoyable to attract the interest of users who are purchasers of the items.
So, users do not use the vending machines for fun or out of interest, unless the vending machines have articles that the users desire.
Unlike these vending machines, there are game machines wherein when a user pays a predetermined fee, the game machines may provide an article more economically valuable than the fee or may provide a predetermined number of articles exceeding an expected number of articles.
However, according to these game machines, users have to wait until the game machines output the final result, after they put money into the game machines as much as the predetermined fees.
Accordingly, users do not play any role in the operation of the game machines, so if the game machines output results that are not the results desired by the user, the user loses interest, and accordingly, the user may use the game machines less or may apply a physical force to the game machines.
As a result, the profits of the manufacturers of the game machines are reduced and the game machines may be damaged.